


The Winter King and the Sunshine Boy

by Circe_Black



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: The winter is long and cold, good thing Hinata is as warm as the sun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	The Winter King and the Sunshine Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look another rushed ending.
> 
> If you have stuck around for this whole week, thank you and congrats! This was my first fanfiction week and it was a fun exercise!

Ushijima had reigned over the land for near a thousand years. He grew tired of the people who lived below him. They disrespected his power and had blocked him from entering their town to take spouses as he pleased. This further enraged the god, and so he cursed the land. The winter will not end until the sun rises on Ushijima’s heart.

The townsfolk have tried year after year to appease their winter god. Sacrifice after sacrifice they sent him. Man or woman, young or old, he took them all. And he mourned each loss when they were not bright enough to remain.

It wasn’t until Ushijima was debating wiping the town off the map, after moving the inhabitants, that something changed. A small girl appeared at the mountain top where he lived. 

The girl was young, ten maybe, he shuddered at the inhumanity of the sacrifice. She looked up at him with wide, burnt umber eyes. Her bright orange hair was braided into two small pigtails that stood out against her dull dress. 

“Aren’t you too young to be a sacrifice?” Ushijima asked. The child tilted her head and shook it.

“The town council says that we have to melt your heart! They think that the best way to do that is by giving you a child.” She finished with her arms spread wide. Then she frowned and balled up her tiny hands to place them on her hips. “Well, that’s quite mean on their part. You need a heart to like.” The child peered up at him. “Right, Mr. Ice King, sir?”

Ushijima was so startled he laughed out loud. The child began to pout and crossed her arms. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked in a huff. Ushijima lowered himself to her level and ruffled her hair. The child laughed and grabbed onto his hand. He smiled as his heart warmed a tiny bit at the feeling of her soft fingers.

“Nothing child. I only want the villager’s respect.” The child nodded and put her delicate chin in her hand. 

“What if you come home with me?” She asked and reached out a hand. Ushijima couldn’t leave because if he did the winter would overtake the town. He could control it but barely as he had become lax with age. The winter had been a creation of his angry youth. He did not know how to fix it so he had to remain.

He could not tell this to a child.

“I can not leave because the mountain would be lonely.” He supplied the girl. She giggled and smiled. Then a thoughtful look crossed her face.

“Hey, Mr. Ice King, sir when can I go home?” She asked and Ushijima felt his heart freeze. They hadn’t told the child she wasn’ coming back?

“You belong to me now child. You can not leave.” He told her sadly. The expected tears filled her eyes and she held her breath and turned very red. Then she closed her eyes flexed her tiny hands, straightened, and opened her eyes again.

“Do I have to stay here so that I can be your friend?” She asked as if it were a matter of great importance. Ushijima blinked, the thought that he was being sent a companion instead of a sacrifice had never occurred to him. 

“I suppose so.” He said as the child nodded. 

“Shouyou will be lonely though.”

“Shouyou?” Ushijima asked extending a hand to the child. They had been loitering in his front stoop and he decided that they should talk in the kitchen. He brought her through the rooms to the kitchen. 

“Mhmm, my older brother. I love him very much. I suppose he will be alone now.” The child frowned and then sat in the seat Ushijima offered her. He gently put a bowl of venison stew in front of her. She thanked him and began to eat. Ushijima could see the pain in the child’s eyes.

“Maybe I could arrange for your brother to come to stay with us?” He asked to be met with an armful of the small girl. 

“Thank you!” She said while kissing his cheek. She giggled and ran around the room. When she tired Ushijima put her to bed and pondered how to get her brother up the mountain.

-

He hadn’t needed to ponder it because the next day a fist was banging on his door. He opened it to see a boy. He was much shorter then Ushijima himself but he made up for it in the intensity of his gaze.

“Where is she?” He growled as Ushijima stood in the doorway. The child squeaked from inside Ushijima’s home and ran forward, launching herself at her brother. The boy dropped to his knees in surprise.  
“Shouyou!”The girl cried happily. Ushijima watched as the boy’s beautiful molten eyes also filled with tears. He brought her close and kissed her head.

“Natsu,” So that was the girl’s name.” I was so afraid when I came home and found you had been taken to be sent up the mountain.” A glare was leveled at Ushijima but he supposed he had deserved it for the whole eternal winter thing. Natsu pulled back.

“Why? Ushi’s really nice and has taken care of me and fed me stew which is more then we eat in a year!” Both the boy and Ushijima blinked. The boy, Ushijima assumed, because of his kindness towards the child. Ushijima’s surprise came from how little they were eating. The boy rose to his feet and Ushijima held out a hand.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, I would ask that you remain here. However, you may leave at any time. Natsu must stay with me to fill out the agreement I made with your tow.” The boy nodded and grasped his hand. The boy’s hands were rougher than Natsu’s but contained even more warmth.

“Hinata Shouyou, I will be willing to stay. We will have a better life than down in the town.” Natsu clapped and Ushiima made them a cake in celebration. 

-

Ushijima didn’t realize that he had been falling in love with Shouyou until a year after the siblings arrived. Watching him take care of Natsu lit a desire in his soul. A desire for a mate. 

So he began to court the boy made out of sunshine. Terribly.

First, he tried to impress him with stories of war and battle strategy. Shouyou seemed more interested in the battle’s themselves then in the feats Ushijima completed. 

Next, he tried magic. Making patterns and animals in the snow. Shouyou turned it into a game for Natsu. But he rewarded Ushijima with a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. 

Then, he tried cooking. It didn’t go well and Shouyou laughed as he took over control of the kitchen. 

Defeated Ushijima sat down next to Natsu who was drawing in a small book. It had been one of the first sacrifices, a bright boy by the name of Semi. He had lasted a long time, but that was because he was cold like ice and could match Ushijima’s rage with cool logic. Ushijima had been sorry when he died. 

Natsu had drawn the three of them, two orange fires next to a dark mountain. Ushijima smiled and ruffled her hair.   
“You’re trying to court Shouyou.” The child stated looking up at him imploringly. Ushijima choked on his own spit and nodded. 

“Y-yes. Any tips?”

“Make art. Something he can hold. He loves poetry and art. Do something that makes him feel special. Ushijima nodded his thanks and began to work. 

One of the later sacrifices was a young artist by the name of Yachi. She had been like a daughter to Ushijima. She had brought with her a massive canvas. 

“To fill your emptiness.” She had told him with a kind smile when he had asked what it was for. 

Now, Ushijima used it to show his love. 

-

The painting was completed the year after and it was given on Shouyou’s birthday. It showed the two Hinata siblings playing in the snow. Te look on Shouyou’s face when he had given it to him was soft and full of love.

“Were you courting me all this time?” He asked. Ushijima rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Yes.” Shouyou kissed him on the cheek and then the lips. 

“Good because I want you to be mine.”

-

The snow did not melt around the village until six months later. The winter that had ruled Ushijima for a thousand years had been melted by not one but two fires. Ushijima had never felt more whole.


End file.
